


Let The Music Play

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spn_otpkink, Dean Smokes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn-otpkink prompt; Dean/Sam, public sex, top!Dean; I want to see Dean fucking Sam in some kind of sex club. Should be totally consensual, with both boys into it. Dean likes to flaunt what's HIS and put on a show for the audience, Sam gets off on being exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Music Play

The club was packed and the music was blaring though the speakers, a sensual song of sex and sin bouncing off the walls of ‘Leather and Lace’, the hottest sex club in town. Bodies backed the main showroom as every person in the place wanted to get a look at the two brothers standing at bar. 

One was tall and cute, an egger little slut, and the other was beautiful handsome, clearly a Master even though he wasn’t rocking the leather chaps and a whip. When the music changed to beat, rocking out an AC/DC classic tune, Dean hummed along with it, a sultry grin on his face. He picked up his cigarette and lighter as he continued to listen to Sam whisper dirty talk in his ear. The little slut was egger for a good hard fucking. 

“Come on, Dean. Please. Want you to fuck me right here, just bend me over the bar and shove your big hard cock up my ass. I want you make me moan like a whore and make everyone in here watch me take it like a good little slut. I’m all lubed up and ready for you, big brother, you know I am.” 

Dean knew—Sammy always prepped before they left the motel. The little bitch just couldn’t ever seem to get enough of Dean’s cock, not even after he had been fucked seven ways from Sunday and had his brother’s cum dripping out of his ass. Hell, Dean had already let Sammy blow him earlier in one of the main open playrooms—wasn’t Dean being more then generous? 

Sammy had gone down on him, taken his thick cock into his mouth and gagged on it, moaning like a whore with a pretty mouth stuffed full and loving it. He blew Dean wet and messy, and Dean had his hands tangled in his sibling’s long shaggy hair, fucking Sam’s mouth while everyone watched. Dean came with Sam’s name on his lip and afterwards he jacked Sam off, give Sammy such an intense orgasm that his knees buckled. That small display of play had the crowd growling with wolf whistles and cheering with naughty cat-calls. 

That was a few hours ago and Dean had been a little naughty; he kept promising he would fuck Sam and he teased him by rubbing up against him, riling Sam up until the younger man was about ready to blow. Sam wanted his brother inside him, fucking him nice and deep while everyone watched; everyone in the bar already knew Sam belonged to Dean—that had been clear the moment the Winchester boys walked into the club, Dean leading the way and Sam flowing behind, his fingers tangled in his older brothers tight gray T-shirt. 

“Please, Dean?” Sam gave him the full puppy dog eyes, wide and pleading, a sexy pout on his soft lips. “Please fuck me. I want them to watch, to know I belong to you. Please, Dean.” 

“So fucking eager,” Dean chuckled playfully. 

Sam whined in frustration; Dean wasn’t giving in and he wanted it so damn badly. Sam crowded closer and pressed his wet lips to Dean’s freckle neck, giving him a soft kiss before suckling at the pale smooth skin, groaning at the heat of Dean’s flesh on his lips. Smirking, Dean took a shot of the whisky then he lit his cigarette. The tip of it burned bright as he took a long drag. Sam was standing close to Dean’s side and all but rutting against him like a back ally whore, rubbing his hard-on against Dean’s hip as he whimpered filth in his ear. 

“Please, Dean, please fuck me. I want to be your bitch, want you to fuck me and make me come while everyone watches. Please, I need it.” 

“Yeah? You need it that bad you’re begging for me like a little slut, Sammy?” 

Sam nodded and nibbled on Dean’s neck, whispering hotly in his ear, “I’m so wet, slick and open. Just bend me over and take what you want. I’m begging you, Dean. Please, fuck me.”

Dean had every intention of fucking Sam in front of everyone but he wasn’t ready to give in yet—he wanted to torture Sammy a little bit more. Sam pouted sullenly and pawed at Dean’s cock though his jeans, seeing a couple of people watching him with naughty smiles on their faces. 

The pair was simply hoping for a good show, and Sam wanted them to watch him get fucked—it was just a matter of enticing his big brother to play. Dean took a drag of his cigarette, loving the little moans and whimpers Sammy was making. The outline of Sam’s swollen cock was obvious within its denim confines and Dean could feel it throbbing hot and hard. He blew the smoke out through his nose as Sam let out another whimper. 

“I’m a good little bitch, Dean,” Sam promised, grinding on Dean. “I’ll take it so good, just like I’m supposed to. And it's nice inside this body, Dean. Soft and warm, and wet.” 

Dean held out for a while, just long enough to finish his drink and cigarette. The moment he was finished he pressed his lips to Sam’s; what started as a chaste kiss became deep and rough, and he plundered Sam’s sweet hot mouth, stealing his breath and bruising his lips as all people in the club watched. When Sam was breathless, his lips kiss swollen and pretty pink, Dean looked at Sam like he wanted to eat him alive, and fuck, Sammy wanted him so badly. 

Growling, Dean grabbed Sam and bent him over the bar, smirking when his brother let out an impassioned moan. He pawed at Sam’s throbbing cock though his jeans, rubbing against the V of his long legs. Sam couldn’t stop the needy whimpers he made as Dean caressed his aching length and he found himself getting close to the edge embarrassingly soon. He squeezes his eyes shut, bucking his hips up into Dean’s palm. 

“I thought you wanted to get fucked Sammy,” Dean asked, mocking. “Surely you weren’t about to blow your load already? Not when we were just getting started.” 

Sam shook his head and forced himself not to come. 

“You want me to fuck you, little brother? Right here in front of everyone?” Dean teased with a smirk as he eased Sam’s jeans down past his knees. His voice was so rough at this point that it made Sam shiver. “Want me to take you in front of everyone? Let them watch you get fucked like a sweet little slut?” 

“Yes, yes, please,” Sam begged. He heard a few of the people let out more wolf whistles and catcalls, and the sounds made his cock twitch eagerly. “Please fuck me, Dean. Make me your bitch.” 

“Louder, Sammy. Let everyone hear you,” Dean ordered, laying a sharp slap to Sam’s ass as he did. 

“Please fuck me!” Sam yelled, loud enough to drown out the sound of the music so everyone could hear. “Fuck me! Fuck me now, Dean. I want your cock!”

The crowd cheered wildly. “Don’t keep the boy waiting!” Someone in the back yelled out, while another hollered, “Give the slut what he wants. Stop being a tease.” 

Dean smiled, his eyes lighting up with mischief at the knowledge that everyone was about to watch his baby brother get fucked. He griped Sam’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart, giving a few of the people a clear view of his brother’s wet hole. The crowd cheered loudly and some people even toasted Sammy’s slutty little pucker. 

“Look at that, Sam,” Dean replied breathlessly, his cock dripping pre-cum and twitching in his jeans. “Your hole’s so pretty, it just can’t wait to be filled.” 

Sam moaned, feeling himself clenching and unclenching as Dean showed off his hole to the crowd. His brother’s calloused fingers rubbed across the wet pucker, making the younger brother tremble and rock his hips back. Dean growled and leaned in to press his lips to Sammy’s hole, giving the slick pucker a wet open mouth kiss. Part of the crowed awed at the sweet affectionate kiss while others called out loudly, yelling for Dean to shove his cock up Sam’s ass and fuck him like a little bitch. 

Sam whined and pushed back against Dean’s soft lips, and his brother gave him a dirty tongue fucking, rimming and sucking the pretty pink hole until he was all but crying with need. Dean licked enthusiastically across the rim and Sam squirmed as his cock dripped warm pre-cum, his thighs shaking as Dean’s tongue fluttered across his rim. 

Sam started to rock back against Dean’s talented mouth, his hips twitching as he made whining noises while Dean’s tongue and lips moved across his asshole, teeth catching lightly at the furled skin. When Sam was slicker the older brother stood up and leaned close to Sam. 

“Your just dying for it, aren’t you, Sammy?” Dean pushed his jeans down and spit into his hand, slicking himself up as the crowed grew louder in their catcalls. “Tell me you want it baby boy. Tell me to fuck you, Sammy.” 

“Fuck me, Dean. Do it now please,” Sam begged, feeling the head of Dean’s cock pressing against his hole. “Fuck me!”

“Bossy bottom,” Dean chuckled as he lined up, pushing in with one thrust that sent the crowed into a louder cheer. He was hard and hot, and the moment he was inside, Sam was pushing back against him, trying to entice him to move. As the crowd cheered and raised their drinks to Sam, Dean set his quick pace, snapping his hips and driving into Sam with a deep hard grind, his balls slapping against Sam’s ass with each thrust, his cock rubbing Sammy’s sweet spot. 

Sam could hear a few moans drifting though the crowed and he knew others were jerking off while they watched; he twisted his head to the right and saw a group of three men sitting in a booth across the way, one with his pants down while the other two sucked him off. The man’s cock was big but not as impressive as Dean’s; Sam smirked wickedly, pretty sure that his brother had the biggest, thickest cock in this bar. 

The boys put on a show for the crowd, fucking like animals, rough and hard while they moaned like porn stars, riling the crowed up with every thrust. Dean slid his hand into Sam’s long hair and pulled his head back as he snapped his hips faster, using Sam’s hair like a harness as he rode his baby brother. Sam moaned and clung to the bar as Dean pulled on his hair; the change in the angle was right on and Dean’s cock was torturing his sweet spot. 

The sensation, so sharp and hot, nearly made Sam’s legs give out. Dean let him have it, fucking him like a slutty little bitch as the crowd cheered with delight. He forced himself in harder, moaning and grunting as Sammy’s inner walls clenched around him, driving him crazy like it always did, his hips bucking forward and causing another loud noise to leave Sam’s lips. 

Sam’s moaning got even louder as his climax drew closer. He tugged on his cock as Dean pounded into him, stripping the swollen flesh from base to tip, his thumbnail playing at the slick cockhead. Moments later Dean came with a shout and Sam felt his brother’s wet warm cum fill him up. 

Sam’s came mere seconds later, his vision going black around the edges as he came spilling his seed onto the side of the bar. Dean gave a few final thrusts, still fucking into him hard and yanking him back onto each harsh thrust, holding him and taking him take it good and hard. Dean stayed inside of Sam for a few moments, enjoying the sound of the crowed moaning and cheering, clearly loving the show. 

He then slowly eased out and pulled his pants up, watching his cum dripping slowly out of his sibling’s hole. He tugged Sam out of the bar quickly, laughing playfully as Sam stumbled over his jeans still caught around his ankles, giving a smile and a wave to the crowd as they continued to cheer. 

Later in the night, after the boys retuned back to the motel and went yet another round in bed, they finally settled in for the night. Sam lay on his side with Dean behind him, his big brother pressed close and spooning him. That night Sam fell asleep with a big smile on his face and Dean’s cock inside him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: tattooeddevil
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/3602.html?thread=222738#t222738)


End file.
